watch your backs
by fitzy boom
Summary: winx and red fountian broke up a year ago but what happens when they have new girls and new problems also cant forget the new drama..read..
1. Chapter 1

**Part.1- 1st fight**

Its been 1 year since the winx girls have separated from all the boys. They moved on and met a new girl since layla went back to her planet. The new girl was Aubrey. She had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and the power of ice and fire, she was also a singer. It wasn't until the day they never expected to see the boys again.

"ok girls its 10 a.m we have to be in red fountain at 10:30 so hurry hurry"

Aubrey yelled from her room as the girls were getting ready for the 1st show of the new semester. All the girls new that the boys would be there but they got a bigger surprise anyways

"im coming gosh, what does it take around here to make time go slower" Stella complained as she was walking out the door with the rest of the girls.

They finally got there and they all followed Aubrey to her dressing room. It was a large room. Pretty too.

"ok im gonna go out there to go get the microphones for me ok" Aubrey said and she walked out. On her way to the studio room in red fountain she bumped into Brandon and his new girl friend princess dawn of lunette.

"umm excuse me watch were your going cant you see a princess is walking, gees these servants nowa days" dawn said as she looked at Aubrey with a dirty look, Brandon recognized Aubrey, he wanted to say hi but he didn't

"servant? I wouldn't be talking little miss snooty!" Aubrey said as she got off the floor and cleaned her self

"yeah whatever" dawn showed her the hand but by accident smacked her head

Aubrey got so mad she grabbed dawns hair and dragged her across the hall. While dawn was screaming help

"don't you dare ever touch my face again or you'll end up not having a hand got it!" Aubrey said while pulling her hair lower and harder

"owwww Brandon do something ouch my hair" dawn screamed-

"Aubrey let go please" Brandon looked at her in the eye like saying please im sorry. But Aubrey just let go and said a last word.

"listen little dawn snoot u come near me and its your head that's going off" Aubrey passed by Brandon and purposely bumped into him.


	2. you saw him!

**Part.1- you saw him!**

Aubrey walked back down the hall to her dressing room and told Stella all what happened. they tried to cover there emotions.

"well I saw your ex…and his new girl but I don't think she'd be messing with me for a long time" Aubrey said as she was putting on glitter

"ha-ha you showed her go Aubrey!" Stella said laughing

Aubrey walked out to see the stage and Saladin walked up to her.

"well miss Aubrey, I have an addition to the show tonight" Saladin said to her

"oh what is it?" Aubrey asked looking confused

"on stage you will be joined by 4 girls who would like to sing with you" Saladin told her as they walked the halls of red fountain

"oh umm…sing? Is it Stella and bloom and the rest of them" Aubrey said wondering who it was

"nope random choices you shall see tonight, goodbye miss Aubrey" Saladin said as he walked into his office and left Aubrey confused as she said to her self "I wonder who it could be? Oh well ill find out tonight"

Time passed and the show was starting but 1st came the introduction of Aubrey, then the 5 girls at random,

"I would like to welcome princess Aubrey of dainty" cordota said as everyone clapped there hands

"hi everyone and well there's also a surprise tonight, 5 random girls are going to come up here and join me the names are, dawn, Pricilla, Athena, Kristen and Sydney"

Aubrey said as the 5 girls came up, they were all the boys new girls, she immediately recognized dawn and gave her a look but it was 5 against 1 so she calmed down

"I guess these girls will sing, now lets hope they can sing ha-ha" she said into her microphone, each of the girls had a different part to sing but Aubrey still sang them all so after the show the girls cornered Aubrey

"what so you think you can just take our stardom all for your self, you cant even sing loser ha-ha" the girls said and Aubrey gave them a look and just walked away. But the girls got their boyfriends and followed her


	3. new place in my heart

**Part.3- new place in my heart**

Aubrey was pissed to think those girls would actually dare to treat her like that so she just walked along the halls of red fountain. She wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into someone by accident

"oh im so sorry" Aubrey said, she looked up to see someone she thought she would fall in deep love with

"oh its ok hey aren't you the girl who sings tonight" the guy said

"yeah" Aubrey said helping him up

"oh well you sing really nice, by the way im Jason" Jason had brown hair and light brown eyes he seemed to look like a bad boy typish but Aubrey didn't really notice

"oh thanks, im Aubrey" Aubrey said blushing

"well umm I guess I'll see you around soon" Jason said

"ok bye" Aubrey said as she turned around to see dawn again with Brandon as she walked by she gave Aubrey the meanest look ever

Aubrey went back into her dressing room to get ready to end the show and saw stella crying.

"oh Stella what's wrong?" Aubrey asked as she went to hug her

"everything, Brandon chose her over me I still love him!" Stella said sobbing

"oh don't worry about it you move on in life, here have a tissue" Aubrey said reaching for one

"umm ok I guess but I wont stop until all those girls who took our guys pay" Stella said sobbing yet angry

"well I don't think dawn would want to mess with me ha-ha" Aubrey said laughing.

At that moment bloom walked in with big news for Aubrey yet also the worst ever

"Aubrey!" bloom said

"what?" Aubrey asked confused about why she was yelling

"a big music producer wants to see how you would do in the music business and is willing to give you a try!" bloom said

"what! Oh my god how cool" Aubrey said cheerfully

"yeah but, the thing is he's Athena's dad in other words sky's new girlfriend so you have to deal with her " bloom said

"oh well who cares as long as I avoid her im perfect!" Aubrey said happy

"ok well he wants to meet you tomorrow at "a cup of coffee" café like at 2" bloom said giving the times and stuff

"ok perfect" Aubrey said


	4. deal or no deal

**Part.4- deal or no deal**

The next day Aubrey woke up and got ready fast she didn't want to be late. She wore a cute baby blue shirt with a pink design on it with some normal jeans. She got to the café to see Athena's dad there.

"hi im Aubrey" Aubrey said coming near him

"oh hello take a seat" Athena's dad said

Aubrey sat down and he sipped his coffee

"ok well you have and awesome talent and great voice, I would like to see how you do recording and then umm well you have a deal" he said serious

She crossed her legs and said "oh ok well when can we start"

"as soon as umm Saturday" he said looking at his coffee

She knew Saturday was 3 days away so she had enough time to practice and stuff

"ok well I'll see you then" she said as she got up and shook his hand

"ok nice meeting you" he said and got his luggage and walked away

In her mind she was excited, but she knew if she messed up…that's it for her and her career so she headed to alfea just to practice and create new songs. She worked almost all day. But she didn't know working too hard would bring something awful.


End file.
